


the coat makes the man

by jessequicksters



Series: we didn't start the fire [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humour, John's really weird about the coat but we knew that, M/M, Shapeshifter shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: Charlie has a little fun shapeshifting into John Constantine.(for the prompt: get this costume on [or off], charlie)
Relationships: Charlie/John Constantine, John Constantine/John Constantine
Series: we didn't start the fire [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: we didn't start the fire





	the coat makes the man

“Take the bloody thing off,” John says, pointing at Charlie’s general being. Unflinching, with a single cocked eyebrow in the reflection that spelled out a challenge.

“Right, as much as you’re enjoying wearing my handsome face, I’ve only got one pair of clothes on this bloody ship thanks to the pyromaniac next door, so give it back.”

Charlie continues checking herself out in the mirror. Not bad. Let’s see if she can nail the voice.

“Oh, I think I like the sight of myself much better with clothes off,” Charlie says, turning around to face John, standing by the door with a towel wrapped around him, fresh out of the shower.

His lips quirk up, pleasantly surprised. “If you wanted to get me naked, Charlie, you could’ve just asked. Not the first time I would’ve gotten on my knees for a celestial.”

“Where’s the fun in that? Besides, if I wanted to be worshiped by mortals, then I would’ve chosen someone a little more—” Charlie gestures at herself, “—saintly.”

“We doing this then?” John walks up to himself, tugging on his loose tie, eyes on his lips.

Charlie feels her heartbeat jump slightly. She tilts her head up as John pulls it off with one hand.

“So, that’s what I look like when the blokes are sizing up my mouth,” John says.

“Probably just wondering when you’ll shut that bloody trap of yours,” Charlie smirks.

John grips his coat with both hands, but Charlie seizes his wrists and kisses him instead, twin lips crashing into each other. She quickly moves her hand through his dirty blonde hair—she actually fixed that terrible dye job of his when she shifted into him—the only thing telling them apart.

Well, there was one thing she wasn’t sure she got right.

She reaches for his towel, but this time it’s John who grabs her wrist and pulls away. His cheeks are still lightly pressed against hers, and she notices the crinkles in the corner of his eye as their lips part.

“I know you’ve probably done a lot of bizarre things over the centuries, and I am not usually one to complain, but some things are still sacred.” Charlie notices the visible erection underneath that towel of his, matching the one on her. So she did get it right, after all.

“Fine,” she concedes, taking off the coat and tossing it over to him. “Any requests?”

“Whatever floats your boat, love,” John says, putting on the coat. He promptly drops the towel then. “Fits me better, wouldn't ya say?”

Charlie’s mouth drops in amusement as she shifts back into her usual form these days. She grabs him by the collar and rams him into the mirror.

“Oh, Johnny. What will I do with you?”

**Author's Note:**

> part of yet another quarantine fic challenge with [illea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea)


End file.
